the_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Alba Theanna
Personality Due to her past, Alba had at one point almost lost faith in everything. The only thing that kept her going was the possibility of a better tomorrow, even if she had to rise up against everything life had taught her to create a chance for that. Even now Alba only has faith in what could be, and not what currently is. This light of hope burns ever brightly, causing her to give her all towards trying to better her world. She does not think herself worthy of the powers of an Architect, especially when compared to the other ones she sees around, but rises to the occasion nevertheless, as she feels there are too few beings trying to make a difference as it is, and she isn’t about to deprive the world of one more, however unqualified she might be. Origins The Before Alba was born on one of the worlds hit hardest during the War of the Nine, though the inhabitants of Almarca only know the events as the Sundering, for the results of the cataclysmic event. Even now, life on the fragmented remains of the once planet only barely manages to stay in existence due to the combined might of its last few Gods, although this has left the latter with no power to spare to police Their Creation. Needless to say, an event that left their world in literal pieces and seemingly caused the gods to withdraw didn’t go over well with the populace at the time. Things got better over time in some ways, though so much worse in others, as while a measure of stability was regained, what was rebuild from the ashes was an ugly, corrupted society. Of course where there is evil, there are also those who fight it. Alba’s parents were part of the resistance, but were executed when she was 13 years old. Alba, already having been judged not to have an aptitude for battle, took care of the younger children on base at first. She continued doing so until the very day she was transposed, on top of some minor repairs of equipment. That is to say, the last thing she remembered when she woke up in the Arc was the base being attacked, and being hit by something from behind, urging the children to run before her consciousness left her. Genesis Falling through on Arrival Having woken up in an unknown place, seeing an impossible sight after losing consciousness in a hostile situation, Alba was momentarily convinced she had died and gone to the afterlife. She was swiftly disabused of this notion through 'Base' Knowledge giving her information on the situation. While knowing far more than she should rightly know after the data dump, it wasn't actually completed, the process being halted due to Alba unconsciously starting to regulate the flow of information after it started placing great stress on her brain. She proceeded to affirm out the truth of her situation by trying to use the power as the info dump dictated. The result: Bugsy the second. A copy of a stuffed animal she once made for one of the children back on Almarca. Following a convenient set of steps down to the surface, she met larval form Enninisotera, the creator of said stairs. 'Together' they proceeded to go to the Quasar Bazaar for something to eat. Food of the Multiverse After Alba was done haggling with a baker Enni found, the bug girl proceeded to zoom off (again) to Tempo Academy, leaving Alba in the dust. Enrollment into Tempo Academy On her way there Alba met with a strange Architect Paradox, who proceeded to give her an 'empty' journal, prefaced by a quote her father was fond of, before disappearing before Alba could get answers. After a short rest to clear up her mind, Alba made her way to Tempo Academy, where she met Bob. Who in turn let her in after confirming her Architect Status. Learning that Enni was safe, and on the way to the Tempo Academy Library, known to most as the Tempo Library for short, she decided to decide her classes first, opting to skip out on Architecture Classes, which were somewhat superfluous due to the nature of her power, in favour of lessons to help her ready herself for combat. In the end she took Demolition, Rifling, CQC, Pikemanship, Gymnastics, First Aid and Riding. Proceeding to make her way to the library afterwards, where she met Iris, Enni and Andromeda. TBC Relationships Friends N/A Lovers N/A Rivals N/A Family * Ira Theanna (deceased) Oasis Acquaintances * Enninisotera * Paradox * Bob Fellow Almarcans * Ferrion Skysinger * Clarissa Havenly * Leanne Mitchells * Guinevere Baldesion Powers & Abilities Before Alba woke up in the Arc, she didn’t have any powers at all, safe perhaps for her vibrant imagination. To be gifted with the power to weave these figments into reality though… Not even the sky will be her limit. * 'Base' Knowledge: Despite the rather underwhelming name, this power is anything but basic. It currently allows Alba to Create things easily by subconsciously calling forth something akin to blueprints from the Akashic Records. There are further stages to this power, but Alba is far from reaching them. * Creator: This power allows Alba to manifest her Creations in the real world. This causes a mental strain on her not because of Creator itself, but the fact that she draws upon ‘Base’ Knowledge. * Tinkerer: Tinkerer allows Alba to change the traits of things already in existence. This she mostly applies to her own Creations and to a limited extent herself as she’d literally need to pit herself against the will of the Creator of what/whoever she’s trying to affect and come out victorious if not given permission first. Category:The Architects Category:The Chosen Category:Almarcan Category:Solaris Order Category:Tempo Academy Student